


i think i'll go to boston

by elsanoelle



Series: let me go home [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers4, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Wedding Fluff, reference to the movie It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: Steve is territorial over Tony when it comes to Dr. Strange, even when the Sorcerer Supreme has zero interest in his husband.





	i think i'll go to boston

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if everyone has seen the rumoured plot for spiderman: far from home, but ever since it floated on twitter, there has been so much negativity against stevetony shippers and it made me really sad. so this little piece just had to be done for my two favorite knuckleheads. i love these two boys together, and i don't mind other ships but lets not hate on each other hey? hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

“Uh. _Babe_.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you _doing_?” Tony halts, and places the chef's knife he was using onto the wooden chopping board and relaxes into the broad chest pressing against his back.

He sighs fondly while breaking into a smile as he looks down at his belt buckle, halfway being flicked open by a pair of hands that were moments ago settled casually on his waist. Now two strong forearms had appeared from behind, tugging his belt out of the loops of his pants and swiftly moving on to the buttons and zipper.

 _Again already?_ Tony thinks, amused. His dick was still recovering from Steve's aggresive rodeo two hours ago. Not to mention they broke the headboard this time.

Yet by all means, Tony wasn't complaining. There were plenty of upsides sleeping with a super soldier with the sexual appetite of a college student and stamina of a race horse, great fulfilling sex was one of the many. The only downside Tony can ever think of, if he was ever pressed for it, was that said super soldier was had almost zero refractory period and was always ready to go again whilst Tony despite his many gifts and talents, had the biology of an average male.

Given his age and the physical damage his body had endured over the course of the years, particularly of recent events, Tony considers himself fortunate that he is still able to satisfy his sexually demanding lover. To compensate human enhancements, Tony was not above being creative and flexible to achieve mutual pleasure. Even if Steve seemed to have a slight exhibitionist streak in him, Tony was always game.

The grinding against Tony's ass that started off slow and lazy began to intensify as Tony starts to recognise a familiar length hardening behind him. His neck, initially peppered with soft hot kisses was now receiving long, wet licks from a tongue Tony was very well acquainted to. The licks alternated between light nibbling and suction, evidence of Steve's growing arousal. Through his peripheral vision, Tony watches as Steve deposits a travel-sized bottle of lube on the kitchen counter, while his other hand creeps down Tony's pants.

“Nothing," the soldier murmurs lazily in response. "Carry on," he adds in between kisses as he strokes Tony’s soft cock from underneath the genius’ silk boxers while he continues to suck hickeys along the line of Tony’s jaw - like it was the most natural thing to do in a kitchen setting. Steve then hooks his fingers over Tony's pants and drags them down in a sensual motion, wresting a happy sigh from the shorter man who seconds ago was minding his own business and innocently slicing fruits.

Now he has his pants around his thighs with a wet spot on the crotch of his underwear.

“Not a very good idea to be dicing watermelons while - unghh" Tony moans as Steve pulls his boxers off, his half-hard cock catching on to the elastic band and springing awake. "Steve, we're in a kitchen honey," Tony says, pointing out the obvious.

What he actually wanted to say was there were three other people who could walk in on them in this very compromising position, one of them was their infant son. The nightmare of every parent.

Just the very thought deflated Tony a little, but Steve's firm hand was jerking him off in a steady rhythm to keep him stiff.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Nobody's home," he whispers as he licks into Tony's ear, sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

"Where's Petey?" Tony asks, channeling some responsible parenting, all the while he reciprocates his husband's advances, shutting his eyes and grinding his ass against Steve's dick in a semi-public place. Tony was slightly disappointed that said dick was still clothed.

"Wong," Steve answers without context, before he goes down on his knees and plants a small bite on Tony’s exposed buttocks, eliciting a soft gasp from the bent over gentleman.

“Right, okay, Wong's, Wong's uh good with Petey right? Peter's in good hands.. Oh fuuuuuck, babe do you want to take this to our room?" Tony asks, glancing over his shoulder to get a clearer reading of the situation. What he sees is Steven Stark-Rogers kneeling behind him, two seconds away from eating his ass.  

“I came to the kitchen for a snack,” Steve replies carelessly, "And I'm getting my snack," he finishes before he spreads Tony’s ass cheeks apart. He gives Tony a slow wet lick across his hole, taking his time dragging his tongue across and back, lavishing the entrance over and over before he pushes his tongue in. Once he hears a positively dirty moan from Tony, Steve began kneading Tony's ass harshly as he circles his tongue and prodded Tony's hole with his thumb. It drew a hoarse cry from his older lover, and soon Tony was gasping and moaning because Steve was mercilessly sucking on his entrance and rubbing his thumb into the rim in preparation for further penetration.

"Oh Tony your _ass_. I can never get enough of you. Tell me you love this sweetheart," Steve growls, his endearment for Tony whenever they fuck. Outside the bedroom, Steve was less casual with pet-names, even after all the years in between them. During their lovemaking though, Steve was anything but reserved - he was a dirty talker.

“God baby. You know I love it when you eat me up."

Steve groans, spanking the firm flesh before burying his face between Tony’s cheeks again. “Mine. Fuck, all  _mine_.”

Tony’s knees were buckling from being tongue-fucked by his husband, simultaneously enjoying how possessive Steve can be. Truthfully, Tony knows that this is _really_ about. He had been wondering when Steve was going to pull a stunt like this since they arrived yesterday morning. 

“Ohh yes baby I’m all yours. All yours baby open me up, that’s it. That’s it baby,” Tony purrs in encouragement before Steve introduces two slicked fingers without warning, deep into the hot burrows of Tony’s ass. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Tony moans as he clenches around Steve's fingers, feeling the burn and pleasure in equal parts as Steve brushes against his prostate. Tony pants heavily, drool dripping from his arm that he was biting to keep his voice down.

“Ohhhh baby you want that ass baby? You wanna – AH YES – baby right right there. Stevie honey forget what I said earlier, I need you to fuck me right now. I want your cock so so badly baby fuck fuck fuck me right here please.”

Steve rimmed him like it was his birthday, licking and sucking where his hole stretched around Steve's double digits, working Tony up closer to orgasm. “Right here, sweetheart? You want me to take you bent over the kitchen counter?” Steve teases as he scissors Tony’s entrance and dives three fingers in. “I'll fuck you good, Tony.”

Between his own legs, Steve’s cock was rock hard, tenting underneath his loose French linen trousers, eagerly waiting to claim its prize.

"Oh, oh my god babe," Tony cries. “I’m close baby you know I’m a screamer. I can’t, I can’t,” Tony was gripping the corners of the heavy wooden table, desperately trying to keep himself propped up while his legs were weakening with every thrust of Steve’s fingers into him. If anybody heard him, or walked into them – there was _a lot_ of explaining to do. But that can wait. Right now, Tony needs to get fucked hard.

"More more more baby come on."

Steve rises to his feet, his linen pants were crumpled and a clear wet spot had formed where his bulging erection was painfully hidden. Steve draws the strings loose and his pants fell and was quickly kicked away. “Let him hear you Daddy. I want him to know who you belong to. Who’s cock you love having in your ass.”

“Yours baby please please Daddy’s ready, be a good boy and OHHHH STEEEEEVE FUCK”

 

* * *

 

“Your husband hates me.”

Tony looks up from his left sleeve, fitting the cuffs into place. He watches Stephen Strange stroll into the kitchen in a navy double-breasted bespoke suit and shiny oxford leather shoes but with a frown across his handsome face. Strange picks up a diced watermelon from a container full of fresh fruits that laid in front of Tony. 

Tony raises an eyebrow behind his tinted glasses and tugs the container closer to his being with one finger. "Come again?"

"Thanks to his eternal yet misplaced hatred towards me, I now have to agonizingly figure out how to safely get his supersoldier spunk, _yours too_ , off my hundreds and hundreds year old furniture without damaging them. Never mind that Steve Rogers also makes it a point to break my stuff as and when he feels like it, which so happens, every time you engage in coitus."

"Whoa whoa whoa the accusations," Tony says, in mock-defense, a palm over his chest. "That's harsh, considering that I married the nicest man on earth. Hey stop eating my kid's munchies, they didn't magically appear okay?" Tony snaps the container away as the wizard fishes for another cube.

The sorcerer supreme looks at Tony flatly. He spreads his hands towards various areas of the kitchen counter, in particular the corner where Tony was bent over half hour ago. Tony breaks into a shit-eating grin but says nothing.

"I would expect this from you Stark, given your pre-marital activities." Tony's mouth drops to protest, but Strange continues. "But the fact that I have to go back in time to fix all the damages this sacred Sanctum has to suffer after every trip you make here, I also have to relive the two of you having sex and it's kind of difficult to ignore the little conversations I'm forced to hear." The wizard tugs the container back towards him and angrily plucks a grape. "So could you _please_ make an honest effort to reign that man in, and not copulate in every corner of the Sanctum? I can hear you _just fine_ from your bed room. In fact, I daresay all the way from the astral plane. It's not like there's anything subtle about you."

Tony actually feels a slight tinge of embarrassment being called out like that.

“Well when you put it _that_ way,” Tony considers, trying to hide the guilt in his tone. "What can I say, I married a young one. He has needs,” Tony says casually, tossing a blueberry into his mouth before clasping the container shut. "Besides you keep giving us that crap-ass room at the very top of this fun house, it hurts my knees."

“This isn’t an AirB&B Stark. You’re more than welcomed to pack your bags and check into proper accommodation where you and your lovely spouse can stain the walls for someone else to clean.”

Stephen Strange was never known to mince his words, but Tony knew the man enough to know he didn’t mean any heat.

Tony and Steve rarely made appearances in New York since they retired from their superhero career and moved away. They visited the city only when absolutely necessary, and this weekend was one of the occasions that called for the Stark-Rogers family's full attendance in Manhattan. Tony had his reasons why he would always opts, if not insists to put up his small family of three at 177A Bleeker Street, despite the obvious security lineup the Avengers facility could provide. Tony was aware that his preference for the spellcaster's company as opposed to spending the limited time they had in the city with their former team factored heavily into Steve's disliking towards Strange, fueling his pre-existing jealousy of Tony's penchant for the former neurosurgeon. Now the Sorceror Supreme was suffering the brunt of it, and it was getting irritating.

“Where’s Wong?” Tony asks, changing the topic whilst popping his Armani jacket over his shoulders.

“Where’s your husband?” Strange volleys without thinking.

“Ooohhhh,” Tony teases, insinuating. Stephen rolls his eyes at the level of maturity on display. “In all seriousness, I don't believe for a second that Steve actually  _hates you_ , hates you. If anything he probably thinks you're a bag of dicks -which is fair because you are- but he's grateful for what you did. You know, the whole Time Stone ….. thing,” Tony swivels his hand and swallows hard, hating that he can’t even bring the topic up without his breath going off rhythm. “You took a chance on me, not many would. And here we are. Instead of, well, arguably more deserving people.”

Stephen snorts, refusing to allow melancholy to overcome his thoughts. While he survived the initial dusting, he's lost Christine forever.

“I told you, as I’ve told Steve Rogers repeatedly – it was nothing personal. It needed to be done. I didn’t save your life because I thought you were  _handsome a_ nd wanted to steal you away from him. Didn't even know you two were ever romantically involved. And besides, I vividly remember calling you a douchebag in the middle of it all and you know what they say about first impressions.”

“Well in all fairness, Steve thought I was an ass too when we first met,” Tony remembers. “Before I stopped being a metaphoric ass and he fell in love with the real stuff.” The wizard's face twisted in disgust and he was about to retort but Tony holds a finger up. “ _Also_ , had you turned up at our wedding, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” Tony adds.

“I sent you a bottle of Veuve Clicquot!” Stephen squabbles.

“With a Carlton greeting card that says _One in a 14000605, Good luck, Best Wishes_ ,” Tony deadpans. “Even Wong turned up.”

"And that's why your kid likes him best."

Tony checks his hair in the mirror before responding. "What the hell do you do here all day anyway after we kicked the purple prune's ass? Luring monsters and ghouls down the storm drains of the mystic world with your magical doodads?"

Stephen Strange barks out a laugh, but he didn't appreciate the snark. “I’m sorry if my job doesn’t end after one galactic catastrophe. It doesn't grant me the luxury of retiring and getting hitched, either.”

At the last word, Steve walks in, a stoic expression in his face – a clear sign he had been listening from somewhere mid-conversation and wasn't too impressed at what the Dr may have been implying about his husband or his choice to give up Avenging to start a family. It was a touchy subject; at one point, Steve and Tony had different ideas as to how they saw their relationship and it has taken them a long, painful journey to come to a compromise that ended with them finally quitting the Avengers, tying the knot and eventually adopting the light of their life, Peter.

He glares at Strange but out of courtesy to his host, Steve stretches his cheeks into something that resembled a smirk of a dying cat. When he turns to Tony, he smiles with his eyes. He kisses Tony sweetly. “Ready to go?” he asks his partner, and shoots another look to the Dr.

“You look edible," Tony whispers to Steve's chest as he tugs the lapels. Steve was wearing a two-piece Tom Ford suit and it snugged in all the right places. "Where’s Peter?” Tony asks, looking over Steve’s shoulder.

“Still trying to knot Wong’s bow, he wouldn’t budge no matter what I tried,” Steve says.

“I’ll get them. We’re running behind,” Stephen interrupts, leaving the couple. He stops in his tracks, and takes a last glance at the two men – Tony was now fixing Steve’s tie as the taller man’s hands automatically snakes around his husband’s waist and under the jacket. “It will only take two minutes, I assure you,” the Dr reminds pointedly to Tony, before disappearing upstairs.

Steve frowns into space and looks to Tony. “What was _that_ about?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know why he’s pissy.” Tony says, tugging at the tie and knotting it all over again. Steve presses his lips together into an unapologetic smile as he gazes at his husband’s face, enamoured by how beautiful the man before him was. “Yeah you’re smug now; wait til he sends one of us to another realm for constantly jizzing all over his magical relics.”

“I’ll come for you, if he does,” Steve says defensively.

“Steve. Baby. Stop it. Don’t go Alpha male on him,” Tony warns, an edge to his voice that instantly deflates his husband. "I'm actually impressed by what a terribly jealous man you are, Cap. Who would have thought. Any other mean streaks I need to know about that should have been in the pre-nup?”

“First of all,” Steve starts, his pitch higher than usual. “There was no pre-nup and we married two weeks later than intended because your lawyers wouldn’t stop calling you to change your mind about it. Second of all, I am not a jealous man. I happen to acknowledge that you’re a catch. I’m allowed to be a little territorial over my fella,” Steve argues, tightening this arms around Tony, trying to earn his way back into his husband's good graces.

“Aww babe, let’s not talk leagues here. You’re way out of mine if we start comparing karma points. And besides, Stephen doesn’t look at me that way. Or men in general, for that matter,” Tony says, finally happy with the tie as he takes a step back to admire his work. A perfect Windsor.

"So humor me Tony," Steve presses against Tony as he pulls him back into his arms. "Why are we always here when we visit New York? We could just take the mansion where FRIDAY is always on high alert, or Jim's penthouse a couple of blocks away. Not to mention, we could go Upstate where everyone else is-"

Tony shakes his head. "Nope. Absolutely not. No. _Especially_ when we have Peter with us. I won't, I can't risk it. Anything happens, _anything at all_ , Strange will portal Peter out of here before you and I can even blink." Tony's eyes fast became glassy, his voice cracking. "You know how I am about this, Steve, we talked about this, we talked about New York and I can't, we can't let anything happen to our son, I won't let it happen again, I can't -" Tony was babbling incoherently, his lungs suddenly rapidly failing him -  a sign of his anxiety creeping up on him. Steve instantly detects it and holds Tony in an embrace with his hand over the back of Tony's head.

"Okay, okay shhh, I gotcha. I gotcha Tony," Steve coos. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry, you're right."

 

After a moment, Tony calms down and removes himself from Steve's arms. He takes off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fuck. That never goes away does it?"

Steve smiles sadly to his husband. "We'll deal with it together," he whispers, as he cups Tony's chin in his hand affectionately. "This portal plan of yours? I hope you're part of that arrangement, assuming the worst happens. You don't mean any lesser to me than our son does, Tony. I will need the two of you safe."

Tony leans into Steve's hand, as he holds it against his cheek. "And what about you? You're going to supersoldier your way to safety once Peter and I are out of harm's way?"

Steve shrugs. "I probably have some tricks left up my sleeve. The lumberjack life is not as simple as people paint it to be, it's a hardcore, continous workout. I'm out of practise but I can still pack a punch or two."

Tony laughs and nuzzles into Steve's neck, breathing his cologne in. "I love you, you big lug."

Steve chuckles. “By the way, I don’t look at men in general either,” Steve says, referring to their earlier conversation. “Just you Tony. It’s always been just you. I love you, so much.”

“Same, babe,” Tony says, before tipping his head and kissing his husband open-mouthedly and sucking the air out of his lungs. Steve returns the kiss, tongue diving into Tony’s mouth as he slowly backs Tony against the armchair to slowly make out. Before it could get any steamier, a loud throat clear booms across the room and it breaks the couple apart.

“135 seconds. _Seriously_ you two?” Dr. Strange bemused, shaking his head with Wong in tow, holding the hand of the four year old Peter. The little Stark-Rogers, charming in his beige morning suit and cleanly parted hair, runs to his Papa to be scooped up and seated on his father's broad shoulders. Tony literally had to tip-toe to hand his boy the container of fruits, which the rugrat happily takes and hugs closely to his chest. 

"Papa, Uncle Wong showed me your statue earlier near the water fountains. Can we walk past it later?" Peter chirps as he feeds his Pop a blueberry before popping a diced watermelon for himself. 

Stephen tugs at his sleeve to check the time and looks at Steve. "We’re already late. Aren’t you two witnesses or something?” Stephen reminds, glancing at Tony.

"If we're late can't you just sling ring us there?" Tony asks, wrapping a scarf over himself without looking.

Steve quickly checks the invitation card he had slotted into his jacket, glances at the grandfather's clock at the corner and tells Tony that they were supposed to be at the church _38 minutes ago_. Even if they took a portal to the venue now, they probably get an earful from the groom, but certainly murdered by the bride. 

Tony gulps at the thought of Natasha whipping out a knife hidden on her garter belt and tossing it in his direction for delaying her big day. Noticing colour also draining from Steve's face, Tony looks at the Sorceror Supreme.

“No _._ ” Stephen deadpans, his hand still on the door knob.

“Why not?”

"Because, _no_."

"Come on Doc."

“I’m not your personal time travelling magician Tony. Start walking, the church isn't even that far,” he says as he opens the front door. Wong steps out first, followed by the father and son duo.

Tony remains unmoved. “ _Stark_ ,” the good doctor warns.

“Please Stephen," Tony pleads his case. "You’d bend time and reality to fix cum stains but you won’t set us back a little bit? It's a small party trick on the grand scheme of things," he bargains, his voice strained to a whisper.

The wizard eyeballs the billionaire. 

"It's his best friend's wedding. His _best man_ 's wedding. He already hates you, so maybe you can you know, win some points over?"

Stephen narrows his eyes suspiciously. “I thought you said he _didn’t_ hate me?”

“Work with me here buddy. Peter's the ring bearer, poor kid's really excited about it. Please? We can't afford to be late for this.”

"Now if only you two behaved like proper adults and not fooled around in the goddamn kitchen, we probably would have made it in time," Stephen groans irately, yet his hand begins to unbutton his jacket. "You _owe_ me, Stark."

"I promise. No more jizzing all over your walls."

"Oh I promise _you_ , you do that again and I'll float a red balloon across your face every time you have sex."

"Fuck you, you weirdo," Tony retorts, laughing for real this time as the Sorcerer Supreme unlocks the Eye of Agamoto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi fam, not sure if it's apparent by now, but this series is linked to the music series. this one just takes place post-canon. because, you know, i still can't deal with IW and the (high) possibility of tony and steve getting killed off in A4 :'(
> 
>  
> 
> do leave some love if you liked this one :) 
> 
> title from : augustana - boston


End file.
